


What Will Be Will Be

by Lou_Mackay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Mackay/pseuds/Lou_Mackay
Summary: Isak and Even's story continued





	What Will Be Will Be

Isak and Even are very in love.

Isak and Even will always be in love.

Isak and Even's love will never diminish and will only grow stronger.

Isak and Even will be happy together forever.

Even will propose to Isak in Morocco.

Isak will say yes.

Isak and Even will have the most beautiful wedding surrounded by friends and family and everyone who loves them.

Isak and Even will adopt beautiful children.

Even will spoil them because they remind him of Isak.

Isak and Even will grow old together.

Everything will be perfect for Isak and Even.


End file.
